In My Veins
by EllaChocolate
Summary: Malex One Shots based on different episodes in the show. Check it out!
1. 1x06 Resistance

**Hey there. First of all, I don't own Nikita or any characters. I just like playing with my fantasie. This is my first story for the show Nikita and couple Malex. These are going to be one shots, based on different episodes. **  
**This first one shot is based on 1x06, Resistance. It's one of my favourite episodes for Michael and Alex. I really hope you like it.**

* * *

He was being so difficult. Why not just tell her, what she needed to know? All he needed to tell her, was the other people's location. But no, of course he would make it all go the hard way. Alex heard Amanda's voice through the comm. She wanted her to push the button. Looking down at it, she knew she didn't want to hurt him. Standing up from the chair, Alex walked to the other end of the room, facing him and trying again.

"If you don't answer my question, I _will_ have to hurt you." she threatened him, thinking it would help, but it didn't really work out. He spit in her direction and she backed away. _Seriously?_

"Remeber what we discussed, Alex. Show him you're in control." The young woman heard Amanda again. Sure, she was aware of the fact, that she had to do it, that she was being watched. But Alex didn't want to hurt him. He had family, that sure was waiting for him to come home again. She didn't. She lost many people she cared about, it didn't mean he had to go through the same shit.

Walking towards him, she leaned down. "Just tell me something!" She hissed, perfectly aware, he wouldn't do it. He was so stubborn. But Alex still secretly hoped, he would.

Suddenly he jumped on her, pushed her against the wall and started yelling. Alex couldn't hear what he was telling her about. He was choking here with his arm. Feeling the air disappearing from her lungs, she panicked more. With all strengh she had left, she struggled, but it didn't help her out. He was too strong. And for a second she thought that was it.

"Hey!" She knew that voice too well. It was Michael. The Kairo guy was pushed away from Alex and she started caughing, trying to catch her breath. Feeling her knees giving up she fall down on to the cold ground.

"Get him out of here!" Michael told the guards, who ran in there, with him. They dragged the guy out of the room. Her whole body was shaking. As soon as Michael closed the door and turned towards her, she tried not to freak out, but failed.

Amanda and Percy watched as Rahal, was dracked out of the room. Amanda was still amused, Percy wanted to test _Michael_. He never did such a thing before. Just the fact, he thought Michael had some secret _feelings_ for Alex made her laugh. She was hundret percent sure, Percy was mistaken. But after seeing Michael literally running into the room, when Rahal, who joined to play the game with them and actually was another Division agent, jumped on Alex, chocking her, she doubted it a little bit.

"Why the hell wasn't anyone making sure he was tied up right?" Alex exclaimed.

"Look, we can't use metal cuffs during the electric shock." Michael explained and squated beside her. "Move your hand, let me check." Alex let her hand fall to her side and let Michael touch her neck, examining it. "It may leave some bruises. Did you do call him names or something?"

She chuckled lightly and turned her head towards him. Even _his_ lips curved upwards.

Watching them both talk like this, their heads and bodys gaps away from each other, made Amanda more suspicious.

"Interesting." Amanda broke the silence in the room, only she and Percy were left. "I'll go and handle our friend Rahal." Pause. "But what about Alex?"

Percy didn't look at her. Michael and Alex and the screen in front of him, got all his attention. "_Good_ question."

* * *

Alex was sitting beside Thom in the bus. They've been driving like for 10 minutes now.

"Listen, about the other night..." Thom started. "I just want you to know it wasn't a big deal." He said.

Alex's eyes narrowed. "So you walk around, hooking up with all other recruits." She teased.

"No." He replied. "I just wanted you to know I wasn't expecting anything else out of it." Thom was trying to sound convinced. Because yes, he actually wanted something else out of it. But he was sure, Alex didn't feel the same way about him. "I mean it was-" He started.

"Just a kiss." The girl beside him interrupted. "I know, got it."

Before any of them could say anything else, the bus suddenly stopped. It seemed like something got out of control.

"Everyone get down!" A voice shouted.

Shots followed. Many shots. Some people fall to the ground, others bent down, hands over their heads as a shield.  
"Everybody get up! Now!" Yelled another voice and shot with the gun. Some recruits started to get up, still afraid. Others were dragged out.

The last thing Alex remembers was getting up with Thom. A guy hit him with his gun.

"Thom!" She cried.

Then somebody hit her head from behind and she blacked out.

* * *

Her body felt extremly tired. She wanted to move, but couldn't. Opening her eyes slowely, Alex didn't know where she was. Her head hurt and the light was hurting her eyes. Looking around she saw a man walking out of the room. That was when she realized, she was tired up on the chair she was sitting down. Struggling, she heard the door open again and stopped, looking at the guy, who was coming closer with a huge box in his right hand.

"Your people took my brother from his bed when he was sleeping." He said in an accent. "When he was defenseless." He put the box down. "Tell me, what kind of coward would do such a thing?" He asked Alex, stepping in front of her again. She wasn't sure, what he was talking about, till he showed her the picture. It was the guy who she was talking to in the morning. She guy who jumped on her, who Michael saved her from.

"I've never seen him before." She told him in a strong voice, she was glad for.

"Yes, but you will help me find him." He wanted to hurt her. To make her talk. The thing Alex refused to do with his brother. She didn't use the electric shock. He was about to use it. But she couldn't tell him about Division, they would kill her if she did.

"If I knew something that would help you, I would tell you, but I _don't_." She tried to convince him.

"You have one last chance to answer me." He looked up at her. "What do you know about my brother's abduction?" His voice was calm.

"Nothing." She replied. "Pease! I don't know where your brother is, I'm telling you the truth."

She saw him smile lightly, before he turned on the electric shocker.

Pain.

She screamed.

Alex couldn't see the cameras in the corners of the dark room. She had no idea about Division watching her and listening to what she was saying. She didn't know this was all a test.

"Tell me about your people. Are they FBI, CIA, what are they?" He asked her. "Who are you working with?" He gave her some seconds to answer his questions. When she didn't, he bent down again and turned the shocker on. She screamed in pain.

"Ok, I realize what this test means, but do you really need to use the electric shock?" Michael turned to Amanda.

"This morning when Alex was with Rahal, she couldn't bring herself to push the button. She needs to know her enemys use the same things to hurt her." Amanda explained.

Michael watched Amir, another Division agent, use the electric shock on Alex again. He immediately looked away. He wanted it to end. As soon as possible.

"We usually don't push _this_ far." He pointed out.

"Yes, we do." Amanda said. "Maybe today just feels different." She suggested, gazing down at Michael, who's eyes snapped up. What was that supposed to mean?

"Anything?" Asked Percy, who came back into the room after walking agent Rahal away. "Not yet." Answered Amanda.  
"I'm curious, how she's going to talk herself out of this. Aren't you?" Percy asked, looking at Michael, who was literally lost. What was going on?

Alex's screams and her talk with Amir took in their attention again. Amanda, Percya, Michael and Birkhoff watched her curiously.

"Division, is that what your group is called?" Amir questioned.

"Yes, their name is Division." She replied. "But I'm not one of them. Not really." She added.

"Never heard a recuit use that angle before." Percy mentioned and took off his jacket.

"Neither have I." Amanda said. "I wonder where she's going with it."

Continuing to listen to Alex and her conversation with Amir, they heard how she told him about Division's tricks. How they picked their people. How they take people from prison, who don't have family. Those people, would never be missing, because they actually all were dead, not existing anymore.

"Well, _that_ went pretty easy." Percy murmered.

"She lasted three rounds of electric shock, not many recruits could." Michael defended Alex.

"She's also positioning Division as her enemy. She's clever, you have to give her that." Amanda commented.

Meanwhile Alex heard a shot. Thom was bought into the room, Alex was tied up in. He wasn't really dead, but they did a very good job, so he looked like it. They shoot him up with an liquid, that slowed his breathing and heartbeat. It was going to last like this for at least an hour. Alex cried out his name, but he didn't hear her. To convince her, he wasn't alive anymore, they put a red patch on his white shirt, symbolized for the blood.

"You did a _really_ good job." Birkhoff sounded impressed.

"Look we heard her tell them about Division, but hold her ground on details. What else are we waiting for?" Michael didn't get it. The whole thing wasn't making any sense anymore. The whole testing thing. What was the point? The girl is tied up, sitting there, thinking her friend was killed. And now?

"What else are we waiting for?" Percy repeated. "This is the most interesting part. She's seen what they did to her comrade. Now were getting to see, what she'll do to save her life." This man was the most selfish and manipulating human being that ever existed. For sure.

"You're very beautiful. And very young. How did someone like you get pulled into a life like this? Where is your family?" Why the hell was he asking her so many questions?

"In the ground." Alex answered, trying to stay calm. But that wasn't it. No, he didn't stop asking her those stupid questions. He continued. Where was he going with this? What exactly did he want?

Michael shook his head. "These qustions are pointless." He opened his mouth to say something else, but Amanda stopped him.

"_No_. I know she's been holding something back during our sessions and I specifically requested these questions and I want her to answer them." She explained. All Michael could do was stare at her in disbelief. Was she serious about this? She requested Amir, to ask Alex those stupid questions, because she thought she was holding back something? God, this woman is hallucinating. What was the girl supposed to hide?

Trying to listen to what Alex was saying, Percy ordered to turn on the volume. He couldn't hear a thing. She was talking to quiet.

"I didn't tell you everything." She whispered.

"Then explain it to me!" Amir's voice was loud. He pulled out a knife he held against her neck, threatening her.

"There's, there's... there's more." Alex told him in a quiet voice. All of sudden she elbowed him in the stomach, twice. The move made him lose his balance and he fell down on the ground. Her cellotape on her right hand was loosed. She took the short moment to remove the cellotape on her left hand. Everything was quick. Amir was on his feet again and made his next move towards her, trying to catch her with the knife. Alex moved swiftly and grabbed the gun out of his pocket, pointing it at him. He lifted his hands, showing her, he wouldn't do anything. When Alex was about to let her muscles relax, he made another move in her direction. And she pulled the trigger. His body fell to the ground, lifeless.

_Shock_.

It was written all over their faces. Who expected her to shoot him? _Nobody_. They didn't even thought she would able to free herself from the cellotapes. No. They anticipated her to talk herself out of the whole situation. She surprised them. Alex was way stronger than they thought.

Everything had his first time. The first time you speak. The first time you walk. The first time you ride a bicycle. Your first love. Kiss, drugs, alcohol. Sure, you don't count in everybody's life your first kill. But it's not the same when you're actually dead. When you don't have anybody left in your life. When you're a Division recruit. When you must kill to become an agent.

This was _her_ first kill. Or at least Alex thought so.

"Wait, she just killed Amir. He's dead. Like for _real_." Birkhoff couldn't believe it.

"Can somebody tell me, what _the hell_ he was doing in there with a loaded weapon?" Percy wanted to know, while he took out his phone. He needed to take it under control. Soon, before something else happened.

"We underestimated her." Amanda observed.

"No." Michael chuckled bitterly. "You underestimated the fact, that would have on her, if we-"

"_Michael_." Amanda warned him. By this time, Alex found a way out of the building, through the shaft. She ran as fast as she could.

"You _pushed_ her too far!" He called. He knew something would go wrong. He knew it from the very beginning.

"This is _exactly_ the point of the test, Michael. To push the recruits to their limits." Amanda stated her point. She looked away from him. The look he gave her. Yes, if looks could kill...

"There's a recruit out there with final information about this organisation. We need to contain this situation _now_!" Percy ordered.

Alex ran through woods, not wanting to slow down till she found a place to hide. A place she was safe at... Nikita's... The problem was, she didn't know where she was. She needed a phone to call her, tell her what happened. She needed help. Now.

"Ok, _this_ is the safe house, where we were testing Alex... And _this_ is our little runaway." Birkhoff showed Amanda, Percy and Michael on the screen. "I activated her tracker. Looks like she headed to east, making good time. She's already 5 miles away." The nerd explained.

"Prep a team, immeadiately." Percy ruled. But Michael wouldn't just sit there and wait. A whole team for one girl? Was this some kind of joke? Just the thought, of what would happen if he wasn't there, scared him slightly.

"It's just _one_ recruit, I'll handle it myself." Michael told them and was up on his feet.

* * *

So turns out it was all a test. In the middle of nowhere, freezing and covered in dift, Alex waited for Nikita to pick her up. Everything was wrong. She killed a damn Division agent. What were they going to do to her, if she went back? Thinking about it made her freak out more. She didn't want to be killed. She had her own mission. They can't cancel her, because she was supposed to kill them all first. That's how revenge worked. They killed her family, she was going to kill them.

Hidden behind a truck, Alex saw Nikita stepping out of an old red car. She smiled in relief and ran over to her. Seeing how Nikita backed away, she heard the car stop behind her. Yeah, it would have been too easy, wouldn't it?

"Alex." Michael's voice called as he stepped our of his car. He seemed reliefed. Why...? "I was worried somebody else might have gotten to you first." He walked towards her.

"These... these men, they took me." She needed to pretend she had no idea, she's been tested.

"I know." He told her. "I know, Alex. We saw the whole thing go down. It was all part of an exercise." Shaking his head lightly while thinking what a stupid idea all of it really was. He closed the gap between them and took hold of Alex's arm, pulling her with him towards his car. But it wasn't that easy. She stuggled out of his grip.

"You're _sick_! You made me _kill_ somebody!" She snapped at him.  
"Don't. That was the agent's fault. You did, what you had to do to survive." He repeated Percy's words, not proud of himself. But he needed her to go with him, before someone else found her here. And he would do everything it her with him again , he opened the passenger's door. But Alex wouldn't get in, she stood there looking up at him.

"What's gonna happen to me, when I go back?" Michael could see how scared she was. The fear in her eyes. Despide how strong she was, she feared what would happen to her.

"Look, we'll make this right, ok?" His tone was quiet and soft. Putting his hands gently on her shoulders, he bend down a little and looked directly into her eyes. "I won't let them do anything to you. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." He promised. His brown eyes were intensly locked with her blue ones, before she broke the contact, looking down.  
"I'm not gonna lose you too." He breathed.

It was only a period of seconds, when Alex closed her eyes and leaned forward. She let her forehead rest against his chest, only for a secind, before she pulled back. She felt his body straighten again and opened her eyes. Gazing up at him, she saw him looking around. His hands on her shoulders were warm. That was when she realized how cold he still was. With his head, Michael pointed towards his car and she got in. Closing the door behind her, he made his way towards his seat and drove away into a silent ride back to Division.

* * *

Michael's arm was around Alex, protectively, holding her close. She believed what he told her at the truck station. She wasn't sure what it was, but she always felt kind of safe around him. Maybe because of the fact, Nikita told her, she could trust him. Maybe because he was somehow always there and saved her. Maybe...

Before the elevator doors opened, he looked down at her. He's seen her many times by now, but he's never seen her that scared, horrified or whacked. And still she had the strength to pull herself together. He admired her for that, definitely.

The doors opened and they stepped out. Into the trainings room. It felt like she wasn't really able to move by herself, so she let him put his arm around her and pull her with him. Both took some other recruit's eyes attention.

Looking to her right, Alex saw Thom sitting there. Relief and a slight feeling of happieness flew thought her veins and she shuttered silently. He wasn't dead. No, he was alive and healthy back in Division. Nothing had happened to him. And he gave her a comforting smile, while she was pulled further into the room. She smiled back.

When the young woman looked up again, she saw Percy walking towards her and Michael, pulling on his jacket. Instinctively, she backed away, completely out of Michael grip. His hand scored to to catch her arm again. "Look, just ..." He started, then turned his head and looked directly at her. "... trust me on this, ok?" He finished. Alex didn't answer him, but didn't move away either.

An agent told every recruit to leave the hall and make their way to their rooms.

Alex' eyes didn't leave Percy, while he looked around. She may didn't admit it, but he scared her somehow. Lowering her eyes on the floor, he came closer towards her, his eyes never leaving Michael, who stood beside her. They watched each other's moves.  
"Is this your way of handeling the situation?" Percy asked coldly.

"What does he mean?" Alex asked Michael, who returned her gaze for a short moment.

He took a deep breath. "A dead body on the outside, begs a lot of questions, but in here, not." He answered, looking at Percy. Alex was shocked. She thought he saved her... Did he _lie_ to her, to get her back to Division? It was all easy here, they would just kill her. Nikita wouldn't even know. How could Michael do that? She damn _trusted_ him!

She screamed when two agents came from behind and grapped her into a stern grip. She didn't see how Michael turned towarts them and wanted to get them off of her. Percy stopped him from doing it. If he hadn't told the agents, it wouldn't be necessary, Michael's plan would have come into action.

Suddenly the whole thing changed. It was like little Red Riding Hood was about to eat her grandmother and not the big bad wolf. Amir walked in. He was supposed to be dead. But Alex wasn't the only one, who was shocked. So was Michael. Because he has been tested the whole time and he had _no_ idea.

"Alex wasn't the test subject today, Michael." Percy announced, while Amir walked next to him. "Or rather she wasn't the _only_ one."

Michael chuckled bitterly. "I don't understand."

"Well, angent Amir has been given strict orders to let her escape." Percy nodded his head towards Alex, whose eyes were wide.

"So, Nikita has been off the radar for three days and you're so bored, that you're playing public games to amuse yourself?" Michael gritted his teeth.

"Like I said before, Michael. There was only _one_ time I have ever dupted your loyalty. And I thought, that _this_ was going to be another Nikita." Percy eyed Alex. She looked over to Michael, who she exchanged a look for a second, before he turned back to Percy.

"Did I pass your test or not?" He asked him. Alex thought her eyes would fall out of her head. She must had heard it wrong. He didn't really just asked Percy, if he passed the test.

"Most part." Percy answered.

"You're sick." Alex voice took Michael's eyes back to her disgusted face. And hell he was disgusted with himself. "Both of you." She looked at Percy, who just raised his brows, taking some steps back, ready to leave. "_Both of you_!" Alex raised her voice, looking at Michael, turned away from him and left to her room.

Neither of them saw the sly grin on Percy's face, as he watched Michael looking at Alex' back, when she walked away. Yes, he was amused and he got exactly what he wanted.

* * *

She _hated_ the overwhelming feeling. She was furious, upset and totally disappointed. Disappointed in him. Sitting on her bed, Alex threw the yellow tennis ball against the wall and catched it when it flew back to her. Her beautiful face was hard. Why didn't Nikita came some minutes earlier to get her? She would have gotten away from this. Why did he even look for her?

Michael stood there like for minutes. Not sure, should he open the door or not. His hands were in his jeans pockets and his forehead was resting against the door. He heard the sound of the ball, hitting the wall in regular intervals. He was lucky, Percy's agent commanded the other recruits to go to their rooms, so he was alone standing in the corridor. It would have been _pretty_ awkward, if someone saw him standing like a love frustrated school boy at the door.

Alex heard the door open behind her. When she turned her head to look who was about to enter her room, she got angrier. Without aiming in his direction, she threw the ball at him, wanting to hurt him, making him feel pain. But Michael catched it before the ball could hit his face.

"I just came by to talk." He told her, throwing the ball back to her. She easily catched it.

"Why should I listen to you?" Alex questioned and turned back, away from Michael, continuing to throw the yellow ball against the wall. Michael closed the door behind him and leaned against it, his arms crossed over his chest, not walking further into the room. "One minute you're telling me, it's all gonna be ok, the next you're kissing Percy's _ass_, ready to cancel me." He raised an eye brow at this one. He wasn't ready to cancel her... "Just like everybody else in here. A liar." Feeling the anger leaving her, only leaving pain, Alex stopped her actions and looked down on her feet.

"I've been in Division long enough to know there are many kinds of tests." Pause. "They run on every hour of the day." Walking further into the room, he stood beside her. "_Sometimes_ you have no idea, you're being tested. And other times you do." Looking over to Alex, she was not looking back. Her gaze was fixed on the ball in her hands.

"So what? You're telling me Percy was testing you the whole time? You expect me to believe that?" She asked him, not looking up.

"The truth is what we choose to believe." Michael said. The sentence made Alex look up at him. "What I told you at the truck stop was the truth." He gazed down at her. He meant every word he told her. Was it really that difficult for her to believe him? Guess what...

There it was again. The overwhelming feeling she hated. So did she get it right? He wouldn't let anything happen to her and wouldn't want to lose her, too...

"Who did you lose?" She asked without thinking. Michael's eyes shot up again. He had to be more careful with his choice of words. _Damnit_.

"Forget that." He mutterd and walked towards the door. It was definitely time for him to leave.  
But before he could open the door, something hard hit his head. He groaned and looked down at the yellow tennis ball, that was jumping up and down slightly. Lifting his gaze to Alex, he could see the anger in her eyes again. "What was that for?" He gritted.

"You know what that was for!" She snapped and stood up from her bed.

"Actually I don't." Michael hissed, not wanting to wake any attention from outside.

"You are the _most_ confusing person I've ever met." She responded, chuckling bitterly. "Just answer my question. Who did you lose?"

Michael shook his head lightly. "I'm not even supposed to talk to you right now." He muttered.

"You're right." She agreed and his eyes widened a little in surprisde. "Go, I bet Percy needs you right now. You should go."

She felt disappointed. All of this was wrong. Even the whole revenge thing. She told herself she needed to get through this. It was going to be ok. But still it didn't work.  
She needed somebody like Nikita, making the whole thing right again, telling her it _was_ ok, to make mistakes, to do something wrong. She needed someone to bolster her up. Alex knew she didn't to everything the right way either. But not wanting to face her mistakes, she underlined other people's things. Just like here.

Michael looked at the young person in front of him. Her eyes were locked on the floor, she refused to face him. Her pose was devaluing, arms crossed over her chest. Strands of her hair were sticked in her face, that didn't show any emotion. She was waiting for him to go. The problem was, he couldn't. He wasn't that kind of person and he wanted her to know that. He just didn't know how to do it.

Slowly, he came closer to her, reducing the distance between them, step by step.

A moment later two strong arms wrapped around her. Michael's left hand was on in her soft hair, his right one around her shoulder, hugging her close. His head was resting on top of hers, eyes closed, slightly scared of her reaction. When she realized, he was hugging her, she froze. That was something she really did _not_ expected him to do. Her arms were still crossed and at first, she refused to do anything, thinking were this was going.

But she liked the feeling. She felt safe again, protected by his body heat.

Swallowing hard she uncrossed her arms and laid her hands on his hard chest, feeling his trained abs under it. She let her head rest on it as well, feeling more comfortable. The sweet gesture was being interrupted by a recruit, knocking on the door. Michael and Alex pulled away from each other immediately and put some space between them.

"Alex?" They heard Thom's voice as he opened the door. His eyes widened to see Michael standing in the room. "I didn't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to check up and Alex and make sure, everything was fine." He young recriut explained himself.

"You're not interrupting anything." Michael cleared his throat, feeling Alex's eyes on him. "But I think it's time for you to be in your room, Thom. It's late." Thom nodded his head, glazing at Alex.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, Alex." With that he turned around and left the room.

Michael didn't want to explain himself. And he didn't need to. It was ok. He walked towards the door and opened it. Before he left the room, he gave Alex a slight smile.

And it was enough. Enough to make her understand. Enough to make it ok.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please be gentle and leave me a review. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Tell me if you want me to continue.**


	2. 1x12 Free

**I know it took me really lokg to upload, but I really hope there are still people who would like to keep reading, even it's a short one. I promise to upload the next chapter sooner. This chapter is based on epsiode 1x12; Free. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

"How do you feel?" He asked just after Birkhoff left them in the room.

"Like an elephant sat on my head." She sighed and Michael raised an eyebrow in amusement. "And a little nervous." She admitted, her hand touching her neck, gently tracing the edges of the patch.

"Don't be." He replied crossing his arms over his trained chest. "Today's a big day Alex. You get to rejoin the rest of the world."

* * *

The ride was quiet. Not awkward, just quiet.

Alex's eyes followed the streets they got past. It's been so damn long since she was outside Division. It was going to take time to get used to this again.  
Michael's eyes stayed on the road. There were still quick looks he gave her then and there.

When they got out of the car Michael got the new agents attention with a "Hey." Alex turned just in time to caught to key.

"What.. this is mine?" She asked with an unbelievable look on her face, pointing at the car.

"First car." He nodded slightly, walking towards her, while fixing his suit a little bit.

"This is so cool." She replied with a bright smile on her face. He hadn't seen it for a while. It made her look like a different person, a normal person. Almost like a child, who gets to celebrate his first birthday party. He'd remember that smile for sure.

Alex would have stared at her new care for hours, if Michael wouln't have put a hand on her back to push her a little forward. "Let's get inside."

With a small elivator they drove upstairs. The main floor was a little dim with only one window. Beside her door, there were three others. Alex looked around and noticed the smallest things in the building. The dusty windowstills and the dried out flower at the corner, the sunlight couldn't reach.

When Alex was about to open the door to her small apartment, she heard someone open the door behind her. Turning around with excitement, she looked at a guy in her age walking out of his flat. He smiled slightly, eying her and Michael, before he got into the still opened elevator. He did not overlook how Michael's eyes did not leave Alex frame, when she didn't notice.

* * *

Michael couldn't help himself, but grin at Alex's reaction.

"It'll do." She tried to hide her smile.

After her little shopping trip and her conversation with Nikita, a happy and light confused Alex went back to her new home. She wanted to know what Nikita was up to, but she wouldn't tell her. Maybe it was the best for her not to know. If it was important Nikita would have told her, right?

She was trying to open the door, but failed and almost dropped both shopping bags. "Damn." She cursed under her breath.

Hearing footsteps from behind, she turned her head and watched the guy, she saw with Michael earlier approaching her.

"Hey." He smiled. "I saw you and you boyfriend moving in earlier and I thought I'd introduce myself." He explained._ What?! _"I'm Nathen, across the hall." He pointed over his shoulder. Alex was about to say something, when one bag began to slid away. Oh please no, she thought and her eyes widened slightly. But she got lucky.

"Woah, careful." Nathen catched the bag. "C'mon I'll help you." He said.

"No, no, it's okay, thank you." Alex tried, but this guy didn't seem to hear her replay and walked straight into her flat.

It was weird. How did he think Michael was her boyfriend? She wanted to explain to him, that there was nothing, really nothing going on between the two of them. Just when she was about to speak up, he was already talking.

"I'm having a little party tonight. You should come and meet some people since you're new here."

This is not a good idea, she told herself. "I don't think ..."

Even he looked a little disappointed, he kept smiling and interuppted her. "Oh yeah right, your boyfriend. But I didn't mean to hit on you, if that's what you think. It's just to get to know each other and have some fun. You boyfriend wouldn't mind now, would he?"

Alex was speechless. _What the hell is he thinking?! _"Ehm, I think you got that wrong. The guy you saw me with..."

Nathen laughed. "C'mon, don't tell me he's some kind of killer." He made his way towards her door. "If you don't have plans tonight, just step by." Before he walked out, he stopped again and turned around to face Alex. "I didn't even catch your name."

"I'm Alex." She replied, still a little confused.

"Well, it's pleasure meeting you, Alex." With that he disappeard.

* * *

**I know it's shot, but I hope you still liked it. Give me some feedback.**

**Ella**


End file.
